Gavriel DeLuton
Overview Appearance Hair: Mid-length, auburn Skin: Warm, tan and ruddy from a lifetime in the sun. Eyes: True hazel with flecks of emerald green Height: 6'1" Weight: 230 lbs Markings: Many scars from a lifetime of harvesting linseed and madder in the fields. Physical Features: Gavriel does not have the frame of a swordsman, nor of a knight, but rather of a farmer; his chest is broad and thick and sits above a prodigal gut, which is in turn connected to thick thighs and wide round buttocks. In all he looks like a rather clumsy figure, large, slow moving, and deliberate in even the smallest actions. Like all farmers He favors a style of practicality, although as the owner of a dye farm he is fond of bright colors, often wearing a crimson shirt underneath his work clothes, and a matching woolen cap when the weather warrants it. Personality Gav is an easy going person, although he is known to be insecure around the nobility, and is often uptight in his dealings with nobles, who have historically undervalued his humanity (in his eyes). He is a very sociable person always trying to make friends with the workers on his farm, who are usually doubtful of his genuine intentions of friendship. This has made him somewhat clueless in regards to social cues, unable to determine when someone is pulling his leg or being rude to him or a friend. In general he is a character typical of the peasant class, with a simple taste and simple worldview, although his wealth and privilege have afforded him an education, which makes him literate, and cultured, in the most basic of senses. His main driving characteristic, apart from the amicable simplicity of peasants, is an ambition and a desire for greatness and riches. Abilities Favored Weapon: composite hunting bow. Fighting Style/'Skill' Level: Gav is a middling swordsman who received lessons as a young man but who never showed great affinity for the weapon and who feels put out by the culture of swordsmastery in the kingdom of Pveth. He is much more competent with a bow and arrow but could not compete with royal army yeoman or any professional archer worth their salt. In general his abilities are limited to fighting bandits and a yearly archery competition which he practices for regularly. History Gavs great grandfather was a refugee who settled in Lybster, bringing with him the technique of silk cultivation. He planted great orchards of Mulberry trees and began producing large amounts of Silk, which he sold to merchants in Luton, who spread his goods across the kingdom, drawing much interest and investment, until he was one of the largest silk producers in the region, with many noble and rich clientele. He and his son expanded this business by planting Oak and Woad trees and fields of Madder and Indigo, which they used to make high quality dyes. Eventually they began planting Linseed, an enterprise which ended up taking up all of their available land, a problem which exists to this day, and which compels Gav to seek expansion, always looking to buy up whatever piece of land is available.